Merry Christmas, Mac Taylor
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Mac walks Stella home. Post - Second Chances


**I think I nearly lost my voice squeeing so hard during tonights ep. It was absolutely perfect! Anyways, while listening to Calling All Angels like 20 times in a row I decided to write this. I'm sure you'll hear from me before then, but Merry Christmas ya'all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

"It's a good thing you did here tonight, Mac Taylor." The room was filled with the laughter of children and the purest of Christmas joy. Stella looked over her co-workers, the people who had become her family and, despite the horrible year they had been through each one had a big smile on their faces.

"Yeah?" Mac smiled down at her.

"Yeah." Her grin grew and she looked up at him, "You're smiling, Mr. Grinch."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder and she stumbled into his side as his lips dropped a kiss to the side of her face. Stella's heart momentarily stopped as she glanced up at him before snuggling deeper into the crook of his arm.

It had been like that for awhile now – weeks of little touches and stolen glances. Moments filled with so much electricity Stella was sure they could've started a fire. She had always been the one to initiate their touches; hugging him, kissing his cheek, taking his hand in moments of need. Lately, however, he had been catching her off guard, be it stolen glances, grabbing her hand unnecessarily or pecks on the cheek – not that she was complaining.

"What?" He averted his eyes from the children running about and caught her staring at him.

"What has gotten into you, Mac?" Stella shook her head, bewildered.

He shrugged, "Christmas."

"Bull." Stella stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ears, "I know you better than that."

Mac stood silently for a moment before his hand slid into hers, "Let's get out of here."

"Alright." Stella eyed him cautiously.

Mac's hand never left hers as he lead the way from the building and down the stairs. Snowflakes floated down from the night sky and dusted the city in a glorious, sparkling white. Stella smiled like a child on the first snow of the season and her pink tongue snaked out to catch a flake on the tip. Mac traced his thumb over hers and tried to keep her hand warm as they walked. They didn't speak but occasionally their hips would bump, they'd glance at one another and then quickly look the other way.

"Here." Mac spoke softly, breaking the silence. He pulled open the door to the Starbucks between the precinct to Stella's apartment. Stella ducked in around him and allowed the warmth of the building to warm her to the bone as the smell of coffee overloaded her senses. Mac bought them both peppermint coffees before they had to brave the New York City cold again.

Mac's hand slid into hers again as they stepped back outside. Deciding just to go with his weird mood, Stella's fingers interlaced with his and they dashed across the slippery street while dodging cabs. Stella laughed and leaned into him on the other side of the street. Mac sipped his coffee and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"You lied to me." Stella spoke softly as they walked.

Mac's brows furrowed, "What?"

"You don't act like this at Christmas." Stella explained, "Not once in twenty years have you ever acted like this, ever. Let alone at Christmas."

"I'm not Scrooge, Stel." He frowned.

"I didn't say you were." She sighed and glanced up at him, "_What_ is going on with us, Mac? Things have been so different lately."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's not bad." Stella turned and stood in front of him, taking his hand again, "I just..."

"Just what?" He asked as he carefully held his coffee and brushed her hair from her face.

"I need to know that I'm not reading this wrong and that I'm not setting myself up for major disappointment." Stella decided and lead the way up the stairs to her apartment.

"You're not." Mac reassured her.

"You sure about that?" Stella dug into her pocket for her keys.

Mac stilled her hand and turned her around, leaving the keys dangling in the lock. Taking her coffee from her and setting atop the mailboxes that stuck out from the wall, he faced her. Stella looked up at him, green eyes searching blue and trying to find answers to the questions she didn't even know. Slowly, achingly slow, he dipped down and brushed his lips over hers. He pulled away slightly as her eyelids fluttered close and then he kissed her again, this time with an intense and burning passion. His hand weaved into her snow dampened curls and her arms locked around his neck as he pushed her up against the door. When he finally pulled away, Stella leaned against the door breathlessly while gripping the door knob for support.

The left corner of his mouth turned up and he kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas, Stella."

"I...huh....what?" She stumbled and tripped over her words.

Mac smiled and grabbed his coffee, slipping back out into the December night. Walking out to the curb he hailed a taxi and Stella watched it's taillights fade into oblivion before ducking inside. Leaning against the inside of her door, she trailed her fingers over her lips, "Merry Christmas, Mac Taylor.."


End file.
